1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a light source module. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source module with LED packages.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, energy issues have been the focus of much attention. In order to save energy, the light emitting diode (LED), which has many advantages such as low power consumption and high efficiency, is quickly replacing incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent lamps.
Generally, a conventional LED lamp includes a plurality of blue LED chips, red LED chips and green LED chips, and they are all mounted on a substrate. Each LED chip is covered in a package and is electrically connected to a control circuit for receiving power.
However, such LED chips have different transmission spectrums and therefore may complicate the control circuit because the driving voltages thereof are different from each other. Further, LED chips with different transmission spectrums have different longevities, and thus, some LED chips may fail earlier than others, such that illuminance of the LED lamp may become poor after long use.